


If only.

by GH1999



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Isak is a little shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH1999/pseuds/GH1999
Summary: Isak fucked up.Totally, completely, royally screwed up.His application for an internship should have been sent two days ago. The university of Oslo had sent him an email, asking whether he had already applied, and if not, that he could not continue at UiO.Or: Isak starts teaching at the Hartvig Nissen School and finds that he has a very handsome co-worker.





	If only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is the first time writing. I really enjoyed the Skam week-coworkers idea, and decided it was worth a shot. (I also really cannot let go of Skam... Julie what have you done?!)  
> Please, if you notice any mistakes, tell me! English is not my native language so...  
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated!  
> Love <3

Isak fucked up.

Totally, completely, royally screwed up.

His application for an internship should have been sent two days ago. The university of Oslo had sent him an email, asking whether he had already applied, and if not, that he could not continue at UiO.

So, there he was now, in his apartment, Jonas sitting next to him, both on their computers searching for internships. “Are you sure there is nothing at the hospital?” asked Jonas.

“Yeah, I checked it one hour ago” responded Isak.

Isak became more and more convinced by the minute that he was going to be kicked out of bioscience. It was his own fault of course; he had had two months to find an internship, but playing FIFA with his friends in the summer holiday and finding parties to go to had been way more important. To be honest he had completely forgot about it until the email. There was no way that any company would want him on such short notice. He had sent his CV to at least twenty different places, but he had had no response yet.

“Ooh, I think I found another!” Jonas chipped up. “The Hartvig Nissen School seeks an intern for the new school year. Let me read it… Yes, Isak I think I found the one! You will teach biology for six months and then you can write your thesis about that.”

Isak, however, had a different opinion. “Me, Jonas, me? A teacher? What the fuck?” Flashbacks from presentations he had given when he was still in high school coloured his mind. He hated giving presentations. Your classmates would be staring at you, judging you. That, and he almost never prepared them, so his presentations mostly existed out of a lot of awkward pauses.

“I think that you would make a lovely teacher, Isak. And you can always try, right? Or do you want to quit bioscience?"

"No", Isak said with a small voice.

"I’ll make a deal with you. If you get hired, I’ll pay you 500 kroner.” Jonas smirked.

He was going to regret this, Isak knew this for sure, but he said “deal” anyway. Jonas was right, as always. He could try. What could it hurt? They probably would not even reply. He had no background in teaching, no experience, nothing. He couldn’t possibly be hired. So that is how he found himself sending his CV and an email to the school.

They continued searching, only pausing for short bathroom breaks. Isaks head felt ready to explode.

Jonas suddenly mentioned that it was already 10 PM and that he had promised he would spend the night at Eva’s. “Let me know if anyone wants to hire you” and Jonas was out of the building. Isak felt sorry for him. Jonas had spent the entire day with him, searching for Isak’s internship, trying to fix Isak’s mistake.

Isak decided to warm up his dinner. Ah, good old ramen noodles. His favourite. Yes. He was a third year student. Yes, he had lived alone or with roommates for almost seven years now. No, he did not know how to make proper dinner. Did he care? Probably not enough.

Ramen in his hand, he sat down on the couch, and decided to continue the search for an internship. Ping. His computer signalled him. He had an email. From Hartvig Nissen. Isak screeched so loud he was afraid he woke up his neighbours. It could not be.

_Dear Isak,_

_Thank you for responding to the advertisement. I understand that you are in a hurry to find an internship. I would like to invite you for a job interview on Tuesday at 12:30 PM._

_Please send me an email to confirm our appointment._

_Kind regards,_

_Mari Aspeflaten_

_Coordinator at Hartvig Nissen School_

Isak immediately called Jonas, but Jonas didn’t answer. The one place that he had hoped he would not be accepted into, had answered. (It was also the only place that had sent anything back, but right now he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. Because _of course, with his luck, he would always have the thing that he didn’t want_.)

So that is how Isak found himself in his neat clothes two days later at the Hartvig Nissen School. Jonas, as well as Mahdi and Magnus had been surprisingly supportive of his choice. They all trusted him to do well. Isak was not convinced. Inside he asked for Mari, and was told to wait.

Mari, as is happens, was a very stressed woman, who wore a dress that was just two sizes too small. Her blonde hair had been straightened too many times and Isak wondered how it would look naturally. Isak noticed Mari was looking at him. He realised she had asked him a question. “Sorry, what?” was his very eloquent answer.

“Do you want something to drink, coffee or tea?” she asked again, looking at him confusedly.

“Coffee, please.” Really great Isak. She is probably thinking about what could possibly be wrong with him. Isak was right, he would never be hired. 

She made him a cup of coffee and the anticipation was killing Isak. None of the other companies had replied to his requests, so this was his only shot. She took him to her office.

Mari sat down behind her desk and took a stack of papers out of a drawer. “Well, Isak Valtersen, is it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Hartvig Nissen is desperately seeking for a new biology teacher, as the old one has retired. We cannot start the school year without a biology teacher, which is why we put forward the advertisement. I looked through your CV and saw no qualifications for teaching, however. Why did you respond?”

_To lie, or not to lie_ , Isak thought. Oh fuck it, let’s do this. “My university wants me to do an internship about which I will write my thesis after a few months. I have always had fun with children and giving presentations has always appealed to me” _(not true but who cares? Certainly not Isak.)_ “It seems fun to me to try and teach adolescents a thing or two about biology.”

Mari nodded and fired her next question at Isak. This continued for about half an hour.

Then the door opened. “Mari", could be heard in a sing-song voice. "I need new pencils. The kids keep on ruining… oh, you have a visitor.”

The most beautiful man Isak had ever seen had walked into the room. He was taller than Isak, hair done in a James Dean-quiff and wow. He was gorgeous. And his eyes. Light blue. Wow Isak thought. He was perfect. Working here, with him? That would be hard. Very hard. He was so attractive, all long legs and round lips. And right now, he was staring at Isak.

Mari answered for him luckily. “This is the new intern. He will be teaching biology here.”

Huh. Wait. “I am sorry, did you say…” Isak was dumbfounded.

Mari and the beautiful man laughed. “Yes, Isak Valtersen. You are hired. When can you start?” Mari said smiling.

“But…” really good first impression Isak, way to go! Isak mentally slapped himself and tried to recover. “Wow, okay! Thank you so much! I can start immediately if that is possible.” James Dean-man walked out of the office with an “I’ll come back later”.

“Perfect! If you can come back here tomorrow, that’s a Wednesday, at 8.30. If you can come to me first, then we’ll go through all the stuff you’ll need, which books you’ll use and which classes you will teach.” Mari was still smiling. Isak beamed.

“Of course ma’am! I’ll be there! Thank you so much!”

So that is how Isak found himself calling Jonas after Mari had showed him out.

Jonas picked up on the second ring. “And? That was fast? How did it go?”

“You owe me 500 kroner” Isak said laughing.


End file.
